L'adoptée
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Enlevée de son district pour devenir l'un des enfants adoptifs de Snow, Katniss n'oublie pas d'où elle vient, et toutes les atrocités commises par cet homme qu'elle doit appeler "père"
1. Prologue

**Défi d'Ange Phoenix numéro 7 : Katniss Everdeen /Président Snow**

* * *

La crainte, il fallait vivre au district 12 pour prétendre savoir ce qu'elle représentait.

Issue du système, elle hébergeait en son sein une multitude de manifestations plus différentes les unes que les autres.

Mais une constante persistait : Qu'on soit triste, désespéré ou furieux…

La crainte prenait aux tripes, faisait monter le goût du sang dans la bouche, et rendait les mains moites.

Elle s'insinuait dans l'atmosphère autour de vous, rendant chaque particule lourde, chaque silence pesant… et elle demeurait là.

Il suffisait de la ressentir, rien qu'une fois, pour qu'elle marque la chair, salisse les mots prononcés et empoisonne l'air respiré.

Oui, il suffisait d'une fois pour qu'elle fasse à jamais partie du vous.

La crainte c'était le pouvoir ultime au nom duquel, l'homme devenait un animal dépourvu de liberté, de conscience, à la seule fin de survivre.

La crainte c'est la dernière chose que Katniss Everdeen vit dans les yeux de ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir.

L'unique chose qu'elle emporta avec elle quand les soldats l'emmenèrent.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les règles de la survie

**Défi des belles paroles : Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite**

**Défi des 10 leçons : 10 leçons pour survivre à l'entourage de Snow**

* * *

Au Capitol, il se murmurait que Snow s'ennuyait.

Sinon pourquoi donc faire cela ?

Pourquoi mélanger l'élite de Panem avec des rebuts venus de district ?

Katniss, elle, ne se souciait pas des raisons pour lesquelles, elle était ici. Et elle se fichait encore plus des états d'âme du président Snow.

Pour la jeune femme, le Capitol était le treizième district, et comme dans tous les autres, il fallait lutter pour survivre.

La précarité de la vie était moins flagrante, noyée par l'excentricité, l'argent et le privilège.

Cependant en regardant par la fenêtre de son immense chambre, Katniss ne voyait que des pantins qui déambulaient dans les rues.

Elle pouvait dessiner dans son esprit les fils emprisonnant leurs membres et montant jusqu'au ciel où Snow, se prenant pour Dieu, les manipulait tous.

Katniss refusait de voir ces mêmes fils autour de ses poignées, cependant il lui fallait faire semblant. Il lui fallait survivre pour espérer pouvoir un jour faire la différence et renverser ce système autoritaire.

Depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans les résidences privées du président, Katniss avait élaboré de nombreux stratagèmes pour sortir en s'attirant les grâces de l'homme.

Pour survivre à Snow, il y avait un certain nombre de règles qu'elle s'efforçait de respecter…

Parfois cela l'écœurait tellement, que le soir venu, à l'abri des regards dans sa chambre, elle vomissait.

Dans ces moments, la jeune femme s'accrochait à l'idée que **tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite**.

Mais d'ici là, s**a survie était assurée par 10 règles.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lui donner ce qu'il veut

La première règle c'était de toujours lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Snow était le président du Capitol, il possédait à lui seul le pouvoir de lui prendre le peu qu'il lui restait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment que Katniss avait peur de mourir. Non ce qu'elle cherchait surtout, à travers son stratagème, c'était plus de temps.

Du temps pour trouver un moyen de le renverser, au moment même, où il pensera qu'il est le vainqueur de leur duel.

Et puis il y avait bien pire que Snow pouvait faire à part la tuer… Il savait tous des enfants qu'il avait recueillit.

On ne faisait pas entrer l'ennemi sous son toit, sans avoir les moyens de le faire plier d'un seul mot.

En le regardant Katniss savait que c'était ça qui plaisait à Snow. Il aimait par-dessous tout n'avoir à dire qu'une seule phrase, ou faire un seul geste, pour détruire complètement une personne.

Il savait pour sa mère.

Il savait pour Prim.

La jeune femme refusait que sa famille paye à cause d'elle.

Sur ce point, et sur ce point uniquement, Snow tenait Katniss.

C'était pour ça qu'elle devait entrer dans son jeu, ou tout au moins faire semblant de jouer en respectant les règles établies par l'homme.

Katniss devait donc s'assurer qu'il ait l'impression qu'elle lui obéissait aveuglement.

Avec Snow le moindre ordre insignifiant pouvait prendre des proportions inimaginables en cas de refus… alors elle avait arrêté de refuser, avait sourit et avait trouvé le moyen d'obéir de façon détourné. Servant toujours avant tout ses propres intérêts.

Faussement apprivoisée, Katniss avait ainsi découvert la possibilité d'avoir du pouvoir sur cet homme. Dès lors, elle s'engouffra tête la première, dans cette brèche, sans plus y réfléchir.

Snow était orgueilleux et prenait la docilité de Katniss pour de l'approbation et du respect. Ainsi dans sa grande mansuétude, il lui accordait des privilèges.

Elle en profiterait sans vergogne pour le poignarder dans le dos à la première occasion.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Etre patiente

Ce principe avait permit à Katniss de définir sa deuxième règle de conduite : La patience.

Heureusement pour elle, c'était déjà l'une de ses vertus.

La jeune femme l'avait cultivée mainte et mainte fois durant ses parties de chasse au district…

D'ailleurs en repensant à la situation, c'était un peu ce qu'elle faisait avec Snow.

Elle menait une partie de chasse dont le but, à court terme, était que la proie ignore être chassée.

Pour cela une fois un privilège obtenu, Katniss plaçait un « appât » sous le nez de Snow et attendait. Parfois l'appât était une petite attention qu'on aurait pu juger tendre, entre un père et sa fille.

Parfois c'était un trophée relatant les exploits de la jeune femme…

Snow aimait dans ces moments lui dire qu'elle aurait pu être sa fille de sang pour s'attribuer ainsi tout son mérite.

Elle avait par exemple, étudié avec acharnement, pendant plusieurs mois, les propriétés des plantes.

Personne ignorait, que Snow était particulièrement amateur de ce domaine de connaissance, surtout concernant les plantes toxiques.

Ce jour là, quand elle lui avait montré son essai sur les effets de la Belladone, Katniss eut le privilège de pouvoir quitter ses appartements pour se promener dans le Capitol. Elle savourait d'autant plus l'idée que la méfiance de Snow à son égard diminuait de jour en jour.

Snow était connu pour son sens du stratagème, alors l'idée de prendre lentement le dessus sans même qu'il le sache était réellement jubilatoire pour elle.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Savoir observer

Seulement pour obtenir un résultat optimal avec la deuxième règle ce que Katniss lui « offrait » devait correspondre à l'humeur et aux besoins de Snow.

Pour rester aussi longtemps au pouvoir, Snow n'avait pas seulement dû faire preuve de stratagème, il se devait d'être pragmatique et de tout anticiper.

Ainsi les seules choses pouvant avoir de la valeur à ses yeux, étaient celles dont il pouvait profiter dès maintenant afin de résoudre le problème qui l'occupait.

Katniss devait lui offrir la solution à un problème dont il ne lui parlerait jamais explicitement avec elle. C'était comme jouer aux échecs sans connaitre l'emplacement des pions de son adversaire.

Pour y parvenir, la jeune femme suivait avec rigueur sa troisième règle, qui était à son sens l'une des plus importantes de sa liste mentale : L'observation.

Le président Snow était un homme de peu de mot, d'apparence calme. Sauf que Katniss avait rapidement comprit qu'il fallait lire entre les lignes pour réellement connaitre son humeur.

Il pouvait afficher un sourire avec pourtant ce petit pli au creux du front indiquant une contrariété.

Ou encore paraître attristé alors qu'un léger tremblement de sa main disait à Katniss combien il bouillait de rage à l'intérieur.

Snow était complètement faux et chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche puait le mensonge et le sang.

Cependant son corps le trahissait presque toujours, il fallait juste observer les signes et apprendre à les interpréter.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Pas d'état d'âme

**Défi des phrases en tout genre : Je te vénère**

* * *

La quatrième règle, était très certainement celle qu'elle exécrait le plus : Pas d'état d'âme

Katniss devait être capable de lui offrir un poison de sa confection quand elle voyait la main de Snow trembler.

Elle devait être capable de le regarder avec un sourire quand il parlait des prochains Hunger Games

Elle devait être capable de louer ses exploits en lui disant droit dans les yeux : « **Je te vénère** »

L'idée suffisait à lui donner des hauts de cœur, mais elle le faisait.

Katniss rangeait au plus profond d'elle-même sa conscience dans le but de survivre.

Il lui fallait aussi éviter à tout prix de se dire qu'en faisant ça, elle perdrait peut-être sa légitimité et ne mériterait plus de survivre justement.

Mais qui ?

Qui dans tout Panem pouvait se regarder dans le miroir en se disant avec certitude qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ?

Qui pouvait prétendre mériter de survivre ?

Dans un monde où l'unique divertissement consistait à regarder des gens s'entre tuer dans l'espoir d'obtenir ensuite une vie prospère, il n'existait pas de blanche colombe.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rester impassible

La cinquième règle la força a remonter plus loin dans ses souvenirs…jusqu'à son enlèvement :

_Quand les soldats de Snow étaient arrivés au district 12, tous avaient craint l'avancement des Hunger Games…_

_ Il était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois que Snow décide d'organiser les jeux plus tôt, quand il sentait que le pouvoir lui échappait. _

_Sauf que ce jour là, Effie n'était pas là, et aucun tirage n'eut lieu. Les soldats séparaient de forces les parents de leurs enfants pour regrouper ces derniers au centre de la place._

_Ces hommes n'étaient que des machines au service de Snow, et tuer pour apaiser la situation ne leur posait aucun problème._

_La tension montait progressivement et Katniss imagina le pire quand des coups de feu furent tirés en l'air._

_Le calme qui suivi fut assourdissant. L'un des hommes se mit alors à tourner autour du groupe d'enfant. Il était plus grand que les autres, mais son uniforme était similaire, d'un blanc immaculé._

_Katniss avait toujours trouvé ça très ironique._

_Il ne prononça aucun mot, s'arrêta simplement devant elle et la pointa du doigt. _

_Elle fut aussitôt saisie de part et d'autre par deux gardes qui l'extirpèrent du groupe. _

_Dans la manœuvre aucun ne prêta attention à Prim. Ses faibles tentatives de protéger sa sœur ne lui valurent qu'une chute, tête la première, dans la boue. _

_De rage, Katniss s'agita pour relever sa petite sœur. Deux tiges en métal s'enfoncèrent alors dans ses côtes et diffusèrent une impulsion électrique dans tous son corps. Étourdie, elle entendit à peine la menace du garde. _

_\- Si tu te débats, c'est elle qu'on prendra ! _

Ce souvenir parfaitement gravé dans sa mémoire, Katniss se promit une chose : Demeurer à présent impassible quoi qu'il se passe.

En dévoilant ses sentiments à quiconque elle exposait ses faiblesses. Cela revenait, comme lors de son enlèvement, à tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Sa faiblesse avait faillit coûter à sa sœur sa liberté. Plus jamais elle ne ferait cette erreur.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Chacun pour soi

**Défi des fandoms : Annie Cresta X Katniss = Haine**

* * *

Du passé, elle avait tiré une autre règle :

_A son réveil, Katniss était dans un lit. Elle passa une main sur la couverture, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais touché un tissu si doux._

_La jeune femme repoussa la couverture pour découvrir qu'elle avait été lavée et habillée de blanc._

_Une immense baie vitrée lui offrait une vue imprenable sur une ville tellement vaste et magnifique que son nom ne faisait pas le moindre doute._

_Elle était au Capitol._

_Aussitôt Katniss fut prise de la crainte sourde d'être le tribu injustement désigné du district 12._

_Quelqu'un entra sans frapper dans sa chambre. Sans voir son visage, Katniss reconnue Effie en voyant dépasser de la porte d'immenses rubans de taffetas mauve._

_Face à cette femme Katniss n'avait jamais réellement su comment se comporter… Effie était la « main innocente » du district 12. En clair c'était elle, qui tirait au sort ceux qu'on envoyait mourir…_

_Oui, parce que c'était la seule et unique façon de présenter les choses._

_Cette femme semblait tellement croire en la légitimité du système … et pourtant chez elle tout sonnait affreusement faux._

_Katniss voyait clair dans son jeu, ce qui motivait réellement Effie n'avait rien à voir avec la dévotion, c'était de la peur._

_En sachant cela comment lui en vouloir ?_

_\- Katniss Everdeen, sois la bienvenue au Capitol ! Lança t'elle dans un sourire resplendissant._

_\- Suis-je tribu ? Snow s'est-il lassé de ces petits tirages au sort ?_

_\- De si vilain mot, pour une si jolie jeune femme !_

_Elle s'approcha d'une démarche très maniérée, presque grotesque._

_\- Les derniers Hunger Games ont été tellement réjouissant que le président Snow a décidé d'être très généreux à l'égard des districts les plus pauvres !_

_Par réjouissant, Effie voulait certainement dire qu'ils étaient tous morts…le vainqueur tenait à peine debout, et s'était suicidé à peine une semaine après la fin des jeux._

_Comment profiter des privilèges dus au gagnant, en sachant ce que cela avait coûté ?_

_\- Katniss Snow , tu as maintenant l'incommensurable honneur de faire partie des enfants adoptifs du président !_

Revenant au présent Katniss cligna des yeux. Ce qu'elle avait surtout retenu de ce réveil, c'était qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir était enlevé à sa famille ce jour là, ils étaient au moins 5.

Et si les premiers jours, elle avait essayé de se rapprocher d'eux, la réalité l'avait rapidement rattrapé.

Ils n'étaient pas dans une arène mais c'était tout comme…Entres eux il y avait un combat permanent pour rester dans la course et divertir à tout prix Snow !

Katniss, c'était pour mieux le détruire ensuite, mais elle savait que pour les autres il s'agissait surtout de profiter des privilèges !

Annie Cresta était la première enfant kidnappée que Katniss aperçu.

Chez elle rien n'inspirait la haine, elle avait même plutôt un visage angélique… Dans une autre situation il aurait paru absurde à Katniss de la détester et pourtant…

La règle numéro 5 apparu clairement dans son esprit quand Annie attira l'attention de Snow de son sourire angélique et lui raconta que Katniss et les autres complotaient contre lui.

La jeune femme décida que le combat avait débuté et que désormais ce serait chacun pour soi !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Ne jamais baisser sa garde

Regagner la confiance de Snow après le coup tordu d'Annie, fut compliqué.

Snow n'était pas arrivé là où il en était, en étant conciliant et naïf.

L'idée de renverser la situation contre Cresta, lui traversa plusieurs fois l'esprit.

Dans ce cas, Katniss se demanda ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle…

Est-ce que Snow la renverrait dans son district ?

Est-ce qu il serait capable de la faire tuer ?

Oui très certainement, ne serais ce que par fierté, ou pour en faire un exemple…

Ce n'est pas par pitié que Katniss choisi une autre voie, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à faire de Cresta.

Si elle n'avait eut aucun remord a la mettre en danger, pourquoi elle devrait en avoir ?

Non la jeune femme était, en quelque sorte, reconnaissante. La trahison d'Annie Cresta n'avait pas eut que des conséquences désastreuses dans sa relation avec Snow. Elle avait eut l'incommensurable le mérite de lui apprendre une chose.

Une chose vitale qui devint une nouvelle règle à suivre pour Katniss : Ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Et la méfiance chez Katniss était devenue comme une seconde peau car de bien des façons, Snow était imprévisible.

Il aimait à montrer au peuple que lui seul décider du sort de chacun. Ainsi du jour au lendemain il pouvait organiser de nouveaux jeux, réduire plus encore les rations, ou en augmenter le prix.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Faire confiance à personne

Katniss devait garder à l'esprit que personne, personne dans cette fichue prison d'argent n'était de son côté.

Si elle voulait survivre, son plan devait rester secret de tous.

Elle imaginait que sur le dos de chacune des personnes qu'elle croisait il y avait un bouton.

Il suffisait à Snow d'appuyer sur ce bouton, pour que la personne la plus docile qui soit, devienne un monstre.

Car si personne n'était innocent, tout le monde avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Absolument tous le monde avait un point faible sur lequel appuyer afin de renverser une situation à son avantage.

Et c'est Snow qui comme toujours détenait toutes les cartes.

Si cette situation rongeait parfois Katniss de l'intérieure et semait le doute dans son esprit…

Elle voulait retenir que Snow était un homme comme tous les autres.

Et qu'en cela, lui aussi avait un bouton sur le dos.

Quand elle aura trouvé de quoi le faire plier, elle appuierait sans le moindre remord.

Il subsistait malgré tout une zone d'ombre dans son plan… Katniss se condamner à la solitude, le prix de son éventuelle victoire… sauf que parfois cela faisait naître en elle une réelle angoisse.

Sans aide parviendrait-elle réellement à renverser Snow ?

Est-ce que ce plan avait-il seulement du sens ?

Et si elle se perdait elle-même dans tout ça ?

Sans plus aucun repère, a flirter avec la ligne rouge, a envoyer promener ses états d'âmes…

Est-ce que la fille qu'elle devenait était légitime, pour prétendre libérer le monde de l'influence de Snow ?

Elle ignorait encore beaucoup de chose, et se posait toujours une multitude de question…

Peut-être que cette crainte et ces interrogations étaient justement la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Peut-être que c'est justement en doutant qu'elle se montrait digne de l'affronter.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Entretien physique

Si toutes les règles précédents concernaient la psychologie et le mental, Katniss n'en oubliait pas le physique.

Snow détestait pas dessous tout une chose, la faiblesse, telle qu'elle soit. Si la jeune femme lui avait prouvait plus d'une fois être forte mentalement, elle devait également lui montrer que physiquement rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Il fallait à la fois lui montrer sa puissance, et en même temps la contenir… l'équilibre était fragile entre être une alliée de poids pour lui, et être une ennemie potentiellement très dangereuse.

Encore ce fichue pragmatisme qui faisait apparaitre comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Katniss ne lui montrait que le minimum de ses capacités, et se gardait bien de lui dire qu'à l'abri des regards elle poursuivait avec acharnement son entrainement physique.

Il lui fallait gagner en endurance et en force car s'il y avait une chose dont Katniss était certaine, c'est que Snow ne se rendrait pas sans combattre, et que bien des personnes voudraient prendre sa place.

Quand il rendra son dernier souffle, ils seront tous là agglutiner comme des abeilles autour du miel.

C'est en voyant autour d'elle une multitude de remplaçant de Snow qu'une révélation apparu à Katniss. Si elle voulait combattre Snow, il ne lui fallait pas seulement être fin stratège… Il ne lui fallait pas non plus une armée… Non ce dont Katniss avait besoin c'était d'un peuple derrière elle, prêt à se soulever.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le surprendre

En gardant à l'esprit qu'elle devait devenir le symbole de la révolution, Katniss n'eut aucun mal a respecter sa dernière règle.

Snow ne le sut jamais... mais il précipita lui-même son déclin en annonçant l'ouverture des nouveaux jeux.

Pour préserver l'affection de Snow, il fallait préserver son intérêt.

S'il s'ennuyait alors c'était tout simplement la fin…

Et quoi de mieux pour surprendre l'homme que d'entrer une bonne fois pour toute dans son jeu ?

" Quel est ton nom ?

\- Katniss Snow

\- Katniss... Snow, la...

\- Oui, la fille adoptive du président Snow.

\- Mais pourquoi tu...

\- Pourquoi je participe au Hunger Games ? Pour prouver ma valeur, car même si je suis sous la protection du président Snow, personne n'a oublié que je viens du district 12."

La révolution était en chemin, et Katniss Everdeen ne raterais certainement pas le coche.


End file.
